


31 Days of Destiel Ficmas

by Domi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And it's Christmas, Castiel can bring things into existence now, Castiel learns how to bake, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Tree Decorating, Dean and Cas aren't technically together in the beginning, Everyone is in heaven, First Kiss, Fluff, Just Roll With It, M/M, Opening Christmas presents, Santa is Real, but don't you worry, don't question this either, everyone is happy, gabriel pranks, gift wrapping, ice skating is hard, miracle is their dog, no don't question it, nothing has an explanation, snow is beautiful in heaven, team free will is living together, they will have their first kiss soon enough, ugly Christmas decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 13,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domi33/pseuds/Domi33
Summary: From November 25 to December 25, 2020, I published a short, Christmas/winter-themed Supernatural fic every day. They are all part of the same story that takes place in Heaven, after the show's finale, and describes the first Christmas of the boys since getting there. They mostly focus on Destiel (with a little Sabriel thrown in there) and there isn't any serious/dramatic storyline to them, literally everyone is happy.Each story is based on a prompt from a list (link in the notes of the first chapter).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Comments: 100
Kudos: 69





	1. First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: "How many Advent calendars does one person need?"
> 
> Prompt list:  
> https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts-hey-so-since-its?fbclid=IwAR0aOGyJuTFsjjtgSF1Hwiz7z3IvU-pY88n01sWLhxZaF-JoN6O3czNaNyk

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yes?”

“How many Advent calendars does one person need?”

After more than a decade of knowing Castiel, there weren’t that many things Cas could say that surprised Dean anymore, but this one did make him put down the book he was reading.

“Uh, what?” he asked, looking up at Cas, who was standing in the middle of the room, looking like he was in a rush and only came home for two minutes.

“I’m sorry, was my question unclear?”

“Yes, Cas, it was. Would you care to elaborate?”

“Well,” Cas sighed, relaxing his posture and walking closer to Dean. “I started looking up Christmas traditions, and according to a lot of websites, many people buy these things called Advent calendars before Christmas, and because this is going to be the first Christmas in Heaven since the re-designing, I am planning to bring some into existence to make everyone happy and-”

“Wait, what? Slow down, Cas,” Dean said. “There’s Christmas in Heaven?”

“Of course there is, Dean. Now, about the calendars…”

“Okay, first of all,” Dean interrupted again, “you should have asked _us_ about Christmas traditions, not the internet. And by the way, how were you even able to use it? I didn’t think we had access up here.”

“Well, we do have internet, but it’s not the one people on Earth have access to.”

“This place gets stranger every day,” Dean muttered.

“Could you answer my question, please?” Cas inquired, getting a little impatient.

“One Advent calendar per person is enough,” Dean said.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Dean said with a wink. Cas seemed flustered by the unexpected gesture; he stood frozen in place, looking at the ground instead of Dean for a few moments, before turning around and shuffling away without a word. Dean couldn’t help but grin as he watched him leave.


	2. I Think I Just Saw Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: "No, seriously, I swear I saw Santa!"

When Sam had first arrived in Heaven, he was delighted to find that his and Dean’s house had a vast library containing every single one of his favorite books as well as the ones he’d always wanted to read but never got around to actually doing it. There were so many books, in fact, that Sam didn’t even know which one to start reading first, so after a few days of contemplation, he decided to re-read The Lord of the Rings before starting anything new.

Whenever he had time alone, he made himself a cup of tea, gathered some blankets from around the house, and chose a comfortable spot where he could read in peace, getting lost in the world of Middle-earth.

Today was no exception. Dean decided to go visit Charlie, and Castiel took Miracle for a walk, so Sam had the house all to himself for a while. After eating a delicious lunch he’d cooked for himself, he decided to get comfortable on the couch, putting two pillows behind his back and a thick blanket over his legs, opening his favorite chapter of The Fellowship of the Ring.

Unfortunately, he didn’t even have ten minutes to enjoy the tranquility when Dean interrupted him by slamming the front door open, barging in like a hurricane, and running over to him.

“You’re not gonna believe this,” he said, a little out of breath. “I think I just saw Santa.”

Sam let out a deep, honest laugh.

“Yeah, sure. _Santa_ ,” he said sarcastically. “You ran home just to tell me this?”

“Yes,” Dean nodded. “Have you not heard me? It was Santa!”

“Yeah, it was either him,” Sam replied, closing his book, “or someone from our neighborhood _dressed up_ as him.”

“No, shut up, I swear I saw Santa! The _real_ one,” Dean insisted. “He didn’t look like anyone who lives nearby and he was walking down the street with a reindeer. _A reindeer_ , Sam. Who else could that be?”

“I don’t know. Someone who’s not a made-up story?” Sam suggested.

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say a word, Castiel walked in the front door with Miracle by his side.

“Oh, hey, buddy,” Dean greeted Miracle excitedly. “Good to see you two back.” He knelt down to pet Miracle then looked up at Cas. “Thank you for taking him out,” he smiled.

“No problem,” Cas nodded, smiling back.

“So, Cas,” Sam spoke before he would start feeling like the third wheel, “you won’t believe what Dean had just said. He told me he saw Santa walk down the street with a reindeer.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s possible,” Cas nodded with a stoic calmness that freaked Sam out a little. “I saw him, too, yesterday.”

“See, I told you,” Dean said smugly.

“Wait, what?”

“He must be investigating this neighborhood to find out what presents to get everyone for Christmas,” Cas explained.

“Okay, seriously, what the hell?” Sam asked. “Why are you treating this as if it was the most natural thing in the world?”

“Because it is,” Castiel said. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Why _would_ it be?” Sam replied.

“Oh, you don’t know,” Cas realized. “I must have forgotten to tell you. Santa is real in Heaven.”

“Santa is real,” Sam mumbled.

“Yes,” Castiel nodded.

“Yeah, I need a drink,” Sam decided, heading to the kitchen, groaning as he heard Dean laugh as he was walking away.


	3. Magenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: "That is the ugliest decoration I’ve ever seen."

“That is the ugliest decoration I’ve ever seen,” Dean declared, looking at the huge, magenta-colored snowflake hanging above the front door of the house.

“Really?” Castiel asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dean nodded. “Where did you even get this thing?”

“I created it.”

“Okay, but where did the idea come from? You could have created _anything_. Literally. Why did you go with _this_ color?” Dean questioned, pointing at the snowflake.

“Well, Gabriel said magenta was a traditional Christmas color in Kansas,” Castiel explained.

“Yeah, well, _maybe_ you shouldn’t take decorating advice from Gabriel,” Dean suggested. “Let’s get this thing off before anyone sees it.”

“I think people have seen it already, Dean,” Castiel said guiltily. “Bobby walked by when I was putting it up and he took a picture of it.”

“Great,” Dean groaned before standing on his tiptoes, reaching up and taking the decoration off.

“Dean, if you don’t like magenta, I think I have something to tell you before we go inside,” Castiel confessed.

“What did you do?” Dean asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Well,” Castiel began, not knowing how to phrase what he was about to say. “I decorated the entire living room. There is a lot of magenta.”

“Okay, let’s see how bad it is,” Dean sighed, taking his keys out of his pocket.

Nothing that he had ever seen could have prepared him for the sight he was confronted with once he opened the door. Every decoration in the living room was magenta-colored. There were myriads of snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, reindeer statues placed at seemingly random spots, and large socks hanging from every surface. Even the pillows and blankets on the couch have been switched to magenta-colored ones.

“Let me guess,” Dean said, turning back to Castiel. “All of this was Gabriel’s idea.”

“Yes,” Cas admitted.

“And you didn’t even question him?”

“No, he seemed very convincing.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Dean muttered, shaking his head.

“You cannot kill an archangel, Dean,” Castiel said, sounding quite concerned. “Especially not in Heaven.”

“It was a figure of speech, Cas,” Dean laughed.

“Oh. Alright.”

“Now, help me clean this mess up before Sam gets home.”

“Of course,” Cas nodded before following Dean inside.


	4. Christmas Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: "How many Christmas lights does one person need?"

Sam and Dean were used to having people over at their house by now. Ever since their friends and family had found out that they had arrived in Heaven, rarely did a day pass without at least one person paying them a visit. They didn’t mind it, though; they enjoyed having company. After spending almost their whole lives alone, it was nice to finally be surrounded by their loved ones.

Today was an especially busy day, and almost every sitting spot in the living room was occupied. Bobby and Dean were sitting on the large couch in front of the fireplace, while Gabriel lay sprawled out on the smaller one with his legs draped over Sam’s lap. Jo and Charlie were also there, sitting in the two armchairs placed in the corner of the room. Everyone was quite comfortable except for Castiel, who was sitting on the floor, surrounded by a pile of Christmas decorations, which he said were prototypes for his neighborhood decoration project.

“How many Christmas lights does one person need?” he wondered, holding up a string of lights in front of him.

“ _All_ the Christmas lights,” Gabriel replied.

“Hey, don’t go overboard,” Dean chimed in. “You know what happened last time you listened to Gabriel.” He shot a death glare towards Gabriel, who smirked in response.

“Hey, if you’re talking about the magenta incident, I did it because it was funny,” he said.

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Anyway,” Gabriel said, turning back to Castiel. “You can never have enough Christmas lights. And I’m not saying that as a joke.”

“What is your opinion, Dean?” Castiel asked, not wanting to make the mistake of falling for one of Gabriel’s pranks again.

“How about you ask people how many they want?” Dean suggested.

“Oh, that is a good idea,” Castiel smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Wait, but you’re an angel,” said Jo. “Couldn’t you turn this whole place into a winter wonderland at the click of a finger?”

“I could do that,” responded Castiel. “But I’ve been told that putting up the decorations plays a big part in setting the mood for Christmas and I don’t want to take that away from people.”

“That’s true,” joined Charlie the conversation. “One of the reasons I always look forward to Christmas is because I love decorating so much.”

“You could help me give these out to people,” Castiel proposed.

“Oh, I’d love that!” Charlie said enthusiastically.

“Perfect. Anyone else wants to help?” Cas inquired. After looking around the room, his eyes stayed on Dean.

“What?”

“Come on,” Sam said, rolling his eyes, “Cas wants _your_ help.”

“I’m happy to help,” Dean replied, looking over at Cas.

“Really?”

“Yes, of course,” Dean nodded. “Anything for you.”

Cas grinned at him before starting to rearrange the decorations around him once again. He got so lost in it that he didn’t even notice Dean’s gaze linger on him.

“Oh, here we go,” Sam mumbled to himself.

“What was that?” Dean asked, turning towards him.

“Nothing,” Sam shook his head.

“Sam ships you two,” Gabriel laughed, making everyone in the room, except for Dean and Cas, laugh as well.


	5. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: "Snowball fight!"

Dean had never cared much for winter back on Earth. He hated how slippery the roads got when it rained or snowed, and he wasn’t the biggest fan of the cold and gray weather, either. All of that changed, however, when he first saw what a snowy day looked like in Heaven.

That morning started out like any other. He woke up, had his morning coffee, and started making pancakes for breakfast when he saw Sam enter the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.

“You look way too energetic for having just woken up,” Dean observed.

“Yeah, I’m quite excited,” Sam said. “It’s snowing outside.”

“Really?” Dean turned around and looked out the kitchen window to see that Sam was right. The whole street was covered in snow, but it was even more beautiful than it used to be on Earth. It was shiny and glittery, and the brightest white Dean had ever seen in his life.

“Come on, let’s go outside and take a look up close,” Sam suggested, already walking out of the room. Dean followed him, taking his coat and stepping outside after putting it on.

“Wow,” Dean breathed as he leaned down and took some of the snow in his hand. It looked truly stunning, and Dean was amazed to find how soft and fluffy it was, and how its coldness didn’t numb his fingers as much as earthly snow would have.

Just as he was standing up again, a snowball hit him right in the chest.

“Snowball fight!” Sam shouted.

Dean was quick to react. He took a large amount of snow from around him, formed it into a ball, and threw it in his brother’s direction.

“You missed,” Sam laughed at him, already forming another snowball in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Dean heard Castiel’s voice from behind him before they could continue.

“We’re having a snowball fight,” Sam said.

“Are you upset at each other?” Castiel asked in confusion, making Dean laugh.

“Not at all,” he explained, turning around to look at Cas. “It’s just a game, not a real fight.”

“Oh, okay. That’s reassuring.”

“Do you wanna play?” Dean asked. “This snow is so amazing that it would be a shame if we didn’t take advantage of it.”

“You like the snow?” Castiel inquired, his eyes lighting up. “I made it!”

“Well, you did a wonderful job,” Dean smiled, putting his hand on Cas’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment before Dean stepped back. “Come on,” he said, “I’ll teach you.”

Cas listened carefully as Dean started explaining how snowball fights work, nodding his head every now and then. Neither he nor Dean noticed Sam’s knowing smirk was as he watched Cas take some snow in his hand and Dean put his own hands over Cas’s, helping him form it into a ball.


	6. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: "Why does the house smell like Santa threw up?"

Castiel knew he was in trouble the moment he heard Sam and Dean open the front door of the house. He heard faint sounds of conversation followed by utter silence as the boys entered the living room.

“Cas?” he heard Dean call out.

“Sam, Dean,” he said, stepping out of the kitchen, trying to make himself look as presentable as possible. “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, Charlie wanted to spend some time alone with her girlfriend, so we decided to head home early” Sam explained.

“Um, quick question,” Dean spoke. “Why does the house smell like Santa threw up? And why do you have white powder in your hair?”

“I tried to bake Christmas some cookies,” Castiel admitted apologetically, “but I think they came out wrong.”

“Do you want some help?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Cas nodded. “I think I went a bit overboard with cinnamon and allspice.”

“Come on, I’ll teach you,” Sam offered, walking towards the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Castiel replied. He looked back at Dean, wondering whether he was coming, too. Dean winked at him, following Sam into the kitchen.

“Come on, Cas,” he said.

If Cas had a working heart, it surely would have skipped a beat when he heard the smirk in Dean’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I'm sad and drunk, but I still wanted to publish something.


	7. Gingerbread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: "You look like this gingerbread man."

Dean found watching Sam try to teach Castiel how to bake surprisingly funny. He sat in his favorite corner of the kitchen, holding a bottle of beer in hand, smiling to himself as he watched Cas attempt to memorize everything Sam was telling him. Cas was cute when he was trying to concentrate, Dean decided. Even though Cas had no experience whatsoever when it came to baking, his enthusiasm made up for his cluelessness; he was focusing all his attention on Sam as if he was expecting to have to write a test later.

Dean caught his gaze for a moment, right before Cas leaned down to start decorating some gingerbread cookies. Seeing him happy like this reminded Dean of how he almost lost him not so long ago. Dean still didn’t fully understand how or why Cas loved him so much that he was ready to give his life for Dean, but for some mysterious reason, he did.

In moments like these, Dean wished he found it easier to express his emotions. _Of course_ , he loved Cas, too, but saying it out loud seemed difficult. He thought about it daily, but he was searching for the right moment to say it. It’s not like he could just walk up to Cas and declare his undying love. That would be too much, even for Cas, so Dean decided to wait until he found the right opportunity and the right way to let Cas know about his feelings.

“You look like this gingerbread man.”

Dean got pulled out of his thoughts when Cas walked up to him, showing him a cookie that looked so wonky that Cas had probably formed it with his hands instead of using a cookie cutter like he should have.

“You take that back right now,” Dean threatened, trying to look serious. It would have been more intimidating if he wasn’t smiling while saying it.

“He’s right, you know,” Sam chimed in, making Dean roll his eyes in response.

“Alright, give it to me,” Dean said, taking the cookie from Castiel and biting his head off. “Cas, this is delicious,” he said as soon as he tasted it.

“Your surprise is quite offensive,” Castiel replied. “But I’m glad you like it.”

“No, I don’t just _like_ it,” Dean continued. “This is the best gingerbread cookie I’ve ever had.”

“Well, Heaven does have the best quality ingredients,” Cas explained.

“Yeah, but that would mean nothing if you weren’t such a fast learner,” Dean said, standing up and walking over to the fridge for another beer.

He didn’t see how widely Cas smiled at his compliment, but Sam did. He was about to make a sarcastic comment, but he changed his mind in the end. If Dean and Cas wanted to keep pretending that the very obvious tension between them didn’t exist, he wasn’t going to force them to acknowledge it. He just prayed they would get to that point sooner rather than later. It was getting increasingly awkward to be around them all the time and witness their clumsy attempts at flirting.


	8. Hug Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: "I’m freezing, you’re warm. Hug me."

“My snowman is officially finished,” Dean announced as he stepped into the living room, smiling at Cas, who was relaxing on the couch.

“Great,” Cas smiled back. “How long did it take to perfect it?” he asked.

“Two hours,” Dean admitted before plopping down next to Castiel. “Man, it’s really cold out there,” he complained. “It’s good to finally be inside.”

“Here, this will help,” Cas said, taking a blanket from the back of the couch and handing it to Dean.

“Thanks,” Dean nodded before taking the blanket, wrapping it around himself, and scooting closer to Cas.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

“I’m freezing, you’re warm. Hug me,” Dean requested. “There is enough room under the blanket for both of us.”

“Okay,” Castiel nodded, swallowing hard before getting under the blanket and wrapping his arm around Dean. Dean leaned his head on Cas’s shoulder in response.

“Is this okay?” he asked, not sure whether Cas was comfortable with that level of physical affection.

“Yes, it’s nice,” Cas nodded.

“Okay,” Dean sighed, hugging Cas tighter.

“Dean, I want to talk to you about something,” Cas said.

“I want to talk to you, too,” Dean said, lifting his head to look at Cas.

“You can go first,” Cas offered.

“Okay.”

This was the moment Dean had been waiting for, and he knew it. He needed to tell Cas how he felt and this seemed like a now or never moment. He didn’t want to choose never.

“I love you,” he said. “And I’m sorry I’m only saying it now. I should have done it before you died.”

“It’s okay, Dean,” Cas reassured him with a smile. “I knew how you felt.”

“You did?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Still, I should have said something,” Dean insisted. “I should have stopped you.”

“It was my choice, Dean. You couldn’t have stopped me.” Cas cupped Dean’s cheek in his hand. “Everything is fine now,” he said softly, and strangely enough, Dean believed him.

“I want to kiss you,” Dean whispered. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Cas smiled, already leaning forward.

Dean’s kiss was softer than Cas had imagined it would be. It was sweet and delicate, as if Dean was scared of Cas changing his mind midway. Cas wanted nothing more than to reassure him about his intentions, so he reached out, caressing Dean’s chest with one hand while wrapping the other around his shoulder to get even closer to him. He smirked into the kiss when he heard Dean moan.

It was Dean who pulled away first, leaning his forehead against Castiel’s, still holding him close.

“That was one hell of a first kiss,” he rasped.

“I agree,” Cas grinned. “Could we do it again?”

“Yes,” Dean laughed before pulling him back in.


	9. Death of a Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: "You murdered my snowman."

Sam had always had a way of miraculously showing up right when Cas and Dean would want an intimate moment all to themselves, but Dean had no idea just how frustrating this could get until he had his first kiss with Cas. They were still cuddling on the couch, not even ten minutes after the kiss had happened, when Sam arrived home and started rambling about how much he wanted to stay in for the night and watch a movie together.

“What do you say we take Miracle for a walk?” Dean whispered to Castiel through his teeth while pretending to pay attention to Sam, who was in the middle of explaining why they should watch The Shining. “I want to be alone with you.”

“Yes, that would be nice,” Cas agreed before interrupting Sam. “We would love to watch a movie with you, but Miracle seems quite restless, so I think it would be a good idea if Dean and I took him out before starting our movie night.”

“Oh, okay,” Sam nodded. “I’ll wait until you get home.”

Dean searched his face for any signs that he secretly knew what was going on, but he seemed entirely clueless. If he suspected something, he was good at hiding it.

“We’ll be back soon,” Dean said as he stood up and walked over to the coat rack, getting both his and Castiel’s coats.

“You don’t have to rush,” Sam reassured him. “I can wait.”

“Okay.”

By the time Dean and Cas put on their coats, Miracle was already by their side, wagging his tail as he looked up at Dean expectantly. Dean smiled at him as he opened the front door, walking out and watching him run outside and jump around in the snow.

“Come on,” he told Cas, walking out the door. Cas followed him close behind, closing the front door as he stepped outside.

“Finally,” Dean groaned, turning to Cas and grabbing his hand before kissing him passionately. Cas responded with equal excitement, stepping forward and backing Dean up against the wall of the house. Dean sighed into the kiss in response, pulling Cas even closer.

When they finally pulled away, it took Dean a few moments to come back to reality.

“We should have done this _way_ sooner,” he declared.

“I agree,” Cas smiled.

Dean was about to kiss him again when he noticed Miracle run up to the snowman he had previously built in the front yard. Miracle jumped on it unceremoniously, destroying the entire left half of its body.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean cursed. Cas was confused at first but when he turned around to check what Dean was staring at, he realized what had happened.

“Look what you’ve done,” Dean said sternly, letting go of Cas and walking up to Miracle. “You murdered my snowman. There will be consequences.” He shook his head in disapproval but he couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face as he leaned down to pet Miracle.

In that moment, Cas knew there would be no consequences.


	10. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: "I can’t ice skate, I’ll break all my bones."

Dean never would have guessed that Castiel knew how to ice skate, yet when Charlie suggested they all go ice skating together, Cas was the first one to agree. At first, Dean thought he was just trying to fit in, but as soon as they arrived at the ice rink, he found out that Cas was actually good. So good, in fact, that Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of Cas’s graceful movements as he stood by the edge of the ice.

“Come on, Dean, you have to try this,” Cas smiled when he noticed Dean looking.

“I can’t ice skate, I’ll break all my bones,” Dean shook his head.

“Don’t worry,” Cas reassured him as he slid over to where Dean was standing. “I promise I won’t let you fall. Please try it with me.”

If it were anyone else, Dean would have said no in a heartbeat, but he couldn’t do that to Cas.

“Fine,” he groaned, stepping onto the ice carefully, holding onto Castiel’s shoulder.

Being on the ice was a strange experience but it wasn’t as awful as Dean had imagined it would be. He wrapped both his arms around Cas, clinging to him as they started sliding on the ice slowly.

“How are you feeling?” Cas inquired.

“Good,” Dean nodded. “Better than I thought I would.”

After a few moments, Dean felt more and more confident, so he decided to step out of his comfort zone by letting go of Castiel and trying to move on his own.

“You’re good at this,” Cas grinned at him, and Dean’s face lit up at the compliment.

“You think so?” he asked, turning his head to look at Cas.

“Yes, definitely,” Cas nodded.

That one moment of distraction was enough for Dean to accidentally bump into Charlie, causing them both to fall over.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” he said immediately. “Are you alright?”

“It’s okay, Dean,” Charlie laughed as she stood up. “But next time, you could try to be a bit less distracted by your boyfriend.”

“No, Cas is… Never mind,” Dean mumbled awkwardly.

“Oh, come on,” Charlie said, holding out his hand to help Dean get up. “I’ve seen you two make out in the parking lot,” she continued as Dean took her hand. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Sam if you’re not ready.”

By the time Dean processed what he had just heard, Charlie was already gone, sliding over to her girlfriend. He sighed before turning around and going back to Castiel, wrapping his arms around him once he arrived.

“Please don’t let me go,” he said.

“I won’t,” Cas replied, holding him close.


	11. Infinite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: "This tree's bigger than my future."
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter but I really enjoyed writing it and I feel like if I had made it longer, it would have felt forced. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it. :)

“Hey, Dean, quick question. Why are you playing Taylor Swift’s _Christmas Tree Farm_ on repeat?” Sam asked as he stepped into the living room, glaring at Dean, who was lying on one of their couches with his head in Castiel’s lap.

“Shut up, I love this song!” Dean replied, offended.

“I’m not questioning _what_ you are listening to, I want to know _why_ you are doing it instead of helping me bring our Christmas tree into the room,” Sam explained.

“Oh, sorry,” Dean said, looking up at Sam. “I didn’t know you needed help.”

“Well, you know now,” Sam replied.

“Yeah,” Dean said unenthusiastically. He was about to sit up, but he heard Cas click his fingers, and the tree miraculously appeared in the middle of the room a moment later.

Sam seemed speechless, staring at the tree with a bewildered expression.

“Wow, thank you, Cas,” he finally said. “You could have done that sooner, but still. Thanks. I’m gonna go get myself some water,” he sighed, shuffling away.

“Sam’s great at choosing a Christmas tree,” Dean said, looking up at Cas. “This tree’s bigger than my future.”

“We’re in Heaven, Dean,” Cas reminded him. “Your future is infinite.”

“I can’t believe I have to say this again,” Dean shook his head with a smile, “but you need to learn what a figure of speech is, Cas.”

“Oh.” Cas paused for a moment before looking at Dean again. “But why would you joke about this? Are you not happy?”

“I _am_. It’s just a habit, I guess. Sorry if it upset you,” Dean apologized.

“It’s okay,” Cas replied. “I just don’t want to see you go back to hating yourself.”

“I promise you that’s not gonna happen,” Dean assured him, sitting up. “I love my life now.” He reached out and pulled Cas into a hug.

“Good,” Cas sighed, wrapping his arms around Dean. “Because I plan on doing everything in my power to make you happy.”

“I hope I can do the same for you,” Dean responded, closing his eyes and burying his head in Cas’s shoulder.


	12. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: "Fuck it, let's just get drunk."

When Cas and Dean started decorating the large Christmas tree that Sam had brought home, they were quick to discover that trying to decorate with an overenthusiastic dog in the room was quite a challenge.

“Miracle, stop!” Dean groaned as he picked up the silver-colored ornament that had landed on the floor for the third time in ten minutes. He tried to put it back to its original spot but he ultimately decided against it as he looked at Miracle, who was staring at the ornament expectantly.

“Fuck it, let’s just get drunk,” Dean said, giving up.

“Dean, no,” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Well, do you have any better ideas?” Dean asked. “Every time I try to put up an ornament, Miracle knocks it off.”

“I think I can solve that problem,” Cas replied.

“How?”

“Like this,” Cas said, clicking his fingers.

“What did you do?” Dean asked as he looked around, searching for anything that had changed.

“Try to put that ornament on the tree again,” Cas said instead of answering the question.

“Okay.”

Dean placed the ornament back to its original place before turning around to face Cas.

“Look,” Cas said, pointing at Miracle, who tried to run up to the tree but couldn’t seem to do it. He circled around it a few times then sat down on the floor, looking up at Cas. “I performed a miracle to keep Miracle away from the tree,” Cas explained.

“You’re a genius,” Dean laughed.

“No, I’m just an angel,” Cas smiled.

“What do you say we take a break until Sam gets home to help?” Dean suggested. “We could drink some eggnog.”

“Okay,” Cas agreed. “But don’t get too drunk.”


	13. Tall Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: "I can’t reach the top of the tree to put the star on."

One of the advantages of spending Christmas in Heaven was that when Dean and Castiel got fed up with trying to make their Christmas tree look beautiful, they could ask for help and all their friends lived close enough to come over in less than half an hour.

Their initial plan was to only ask Sam, but when he got home, he brought Gabriel with him, and as soon as Gabe learned that the boys needed assistance, he immediately invited other people as well. With the help of Charlie, Jo, Ellen, and Kevin, it wasn’t long before the tree was almost complete. The only piece still missing was the star from the top, which Dean was currently trying to put into place.

“Fuck this,” he groaned as he realized he couldn’t do it. “I can’t reach the top of the tree to put the star on.”

Gabriel burst out laughing, which made Dean turn around and glare at him.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel apologized upon seeing Dean’s anger, “but you have to admit that the idea of a Winchester not being tall enough for something is quite comical.”

“You could help instead of making fun of me,” Dean pointed out, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, fine,” Gabe sighed, making the star appear on top of the tree with a simple wave of his hand. “Done.”

“Thank you,” Dean muttered.

“Why do I feel like your gratitude isn’t genuine?” Gabe questioned.

“This tree is beautiful!” Cas cut him off before Dean could come up with some sarcastic remark that surely would have started an argument. Instead of continuing their bickering, Dean and Gabe both took a step back to admire their work upon hearing Cas’s words.

“Yeah, it came out quite good,” Dean agreed, flinging his arm around Cas’s shoulder.

“I think I’m starting to like Christmas,” Cas admitted, looking at Dean with a smile.

“I’m glad,” Dean nodded. “The best parts are yet to come.”


	14. Gift Wrapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: "I don’t know how to wrap presents."

Castiel had never been the type who liked to lock his bedroom door. He’d never even had a bedroom before moving in with Sam and Dean, but when he joined them in Heaven, Dean insisted that Cas should get his own room, even if he wasn’t going to actually sleep in it. Cas didn’t understand the point of it right away, but after a few weeks, he realized how nice it was to have somewhere to retreat to when he needed some time alone.

Cas knew that the Winchesters would never invade his privacy, so he almost always kept the door unlocked unless he had a good reason not to, like wanting to make out with Dean without the threat of Sam walking in, or, as it was the case now, trying to wrap some surprise Christmas gifts.

Spending the whole afternoon with the gifts wasn’t his initial plan, of course. No, he tried to use a miracle to get the job done, but as he stared at the perfectly wrapped presents on his desk, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something wasn’t right. It took him a few minutes to realize what was wrong, but he managed to figure it out. The problem was precisely the gifts’ perfection. They looked _too_ perfect and not personal enough, so Cas got some wrapping paper and colorful ribbons, and began wrapping them the human way.

Unfortunately, this proved to be much more difficult than he had anticipated. He spent half an hour trying and failing to make _one_ gift look presentable, and he was about to give up when he heard someone knock on his door.

“Cas? Are you in there?” came Dean’s voice from the other side.

“Yes,” he answered after a moment of silence.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked. “You sound a little off.”

“I’m fine,” he replied. “Just frustrated.”

“Why did you lock your door?”

“I’ve started wrapping some Christmas gifts,” he explained. “But I think I’m doing it wrong.”

“Let me in and I’ll help you,” Dean suggested.

“That’s actually a good idea,” Cas responded before walking over to the door and unlocking it. Dean greeted him with a smile and a peck on the lips before stepping into the room.

“Jesus, what happened here?” he asked as he noticed the piles of gifts and torn wrapping paper in the room.

“I don’t know how to wrap presents,” Cas said. “That’s what happened here.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you,” Dean laughed. “Maybe I’ll even find mine.”

“Yours isn’t here,” Cas responded. “I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Fair enough,” Dean nodded.

“It couldn’t fit in here anyway,” Cas added.

“What?”

“Never mind. Will you teach me how to do this?”

“Yeah, of course,” Dean smiled softly. “Come here.”


	15. Sleepy Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: "I don’t like hot chocolate."

Before settling down in Heaven, Castiel had always thought sleeping was pointless, but he decided to give it a try a few days before Christmas. He felt exhausted from organizing the decoration of the whole neighborhood, and Sam explained to him that when humans felt that way, sleeping helped them _restart_ their brain, as he put it.

The problem was that Cas didn’t have the same natural sense of time built into him as humans did, so as morning came and went, he kept on sleeping. By two in the afternoon, Dean got quite concerned about Cas not coming out of his room, so he decided to check on him.

“Cas?” he asked after knocking on Castiel’s door. When he got no answer, he opened it slightly, smiling to himself as he saw that Cas was in bed. He stepped into the room quietly, walking over to Cas’s bed and kneeling on the floor next to him. “Hey,” he whispered, trying to wake Cas up without coming off as too harsh. “Cas?”

When he got no response, Dean sighed to himself before reaching out and stroking Cas’s cheek, eliciting a small smile from the angel.

“You’re beautiful when you’re sleeping,” he continued. “But Sam and I need you awake today.”

Cas didn’t move.

“We made hot chocolate,” Dean said. “You could have some.”

“I don’t like hot chocolate,” Cas replied, finally opening his blue eyes, looking right at Dean.

“ _Really?_ ” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. “ _That’s_ what wakes you up?”

“I’ve been awake for a while,” Cas confessed. “But it was really nice listening to you talk to me, and I didn’t want you to stop.”

“You’re only saying that to make me less mad at you,” Dean said.

“Perhaps,” Cas smiled. “Is it working?”

Dean rolled his eyes in response, but his smile gave him away. Cas got up from the bed with a triumphant grin.

“Come on,” he told Dean. “Let’s get some breakfast.”

“It’s lunchtime, Cas,” Dean replied, following him into the kitchen.


	16. Mistletoe and Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: "Oh, how convenient, some mistletoe!"

“Sammy, you’re not gonna believe this,” Dean declared as he stepped into the kitchen with Castiel. “Come on, tell him,” he looked at Cas with his eyebrows raised.

“I don’t like hot chocolate.”

“Wait, really?” Sam questioned.

“Yes, really.”

“But why?” Sam inquired. “Everyone likes hot chocolate.”

“Well, I don’t,” Cas rolled his eyes. “You don’t like vodka. We all have our preferences.”

“Wait, you don’t like vodka?” Dean asked, turning to Sam with mix of surprise and disgust on his face.

“No, I don’t,” Sam replied.

“I can’t believe we’re related,” Dean mumbled, shaking his head.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam interrupted, “take a step back.”

Although Dean didn't understand why Sam was asking this of him, he complied without a second thought.

“Stay there!” Sam told him before turning to Castiel. “Now stand next to him.”

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

Sam’s eyes drifted above Dean’s head, making Dean look up as well.

“Oh, how convenient, some mistletoe!” Sam said with fake surprise.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Are you serious?” he questioned. “Are you _actually_ serious?”

“Yes,” Sam laughed.

“Can you explain to me what is going on?” Cas asked, confused. “Why does it matter that we are standing under a mistletoe?”

“It’s a Christmas tradition in America that if two people find themselves under the mistletoe, they have to kiss,” Sam explained.

“Oh, okay,” Cas nodded before stepping close to Dean and leaning in. Sam’s eyes widened as he watched Dean wrap his arms around Cas’s waist and pull him in, kissing him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and nothing out of the ordinary.

“You’ve done this before!” Sam realized.

Dean pulled away from Cas, turning to look at his brother.

“No shit, Sherlock,” he said, trying to pass it off as a joke but Sam heard the nervousness in his voice.

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell me,” he shook his head. “I’m so happy for you!”

Dean smiled at him with relief.

“Are you?”

“Yes, of course!” Sam exclaimed. “You know how long I’ve been waiting for you two finally realize your feelings for each other? I’ve spent more than a decade pretending not to notice the awkward tension between you. So, yeah, I’m happy that you’ve finally sorted this whole mess out.”

“Thank you,” Dean smiled at him.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta go tell Charlie about this. We may or may not have a bet that I just won.”

Dean watched as Sam walked out of the room before turning to face Cas.

“Well, that was awkward,” he said.

“Yeah,” Cas agreed before reaching out and pulling Dean into a hug. “Are you sure you’re okay with everyone knowing about us? Sam and Charlie are probably going to tell everyone if we don’t stop them.”

“I don’t mind,” Dean replied. “At least I’ll be able to kiss you whenever I want from now on.”

Cas grinned at him.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” Dean responded before pulling Cas in and kissing him.


	17. Brussels Sprouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: "Thoughts on Brussels sprouts?"

**Brussels Sprouts**

“It’s a bit unfair that you’re always cuddling on the bigger couch, you know.”

Ever since Sam had found out about Dean and Cas's relationship, they started enjoying the freedom of not having to hide anymore. They could go to sleep in the same room, give each other kisses anywhere, and wrap their arms around each other any time they wanted without having to worry about anything. They took full advantage of this, always lying in each other’s arms on the larger couch in the living room, much to Sam’s annoyance.

Dean looked up at Sam, who was currently standing in the middle of the room, looking mildly irritated. Dean didn’t move, nor did he seem guilty in the slightest.

“Couldn’t you just sit somewhere else?” he inquired.

“I could,” Sam huffed, sitting down in an armchair. “But it’s not fair.”

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Cas apologized.

“It’s okay,” Sam sighed. “Just try to leave some room for me from time to time, okay?”

“Of course,” Cas nodded.

“Good,” Sam smiled. “Now, actually, I came to ask you guys about Christmas Eve.”

“What about it?” Dean looked at him.

“Are we going to spend it together?”

“Yes, of course,” Dean replied. “I thought we could invite some people. Bobby, Charlie, Gabe, you know. Anyone who wants to come would be welcome.”

“Okay, I’m in,” Sam nodded. “And I would be happy to cook dinner.”

“I could take care of that in a second,” Castiel suggested.

“Yeah, but using a miracle wouldn’t be authentic,” Sam said. “I want to make something myself, you know?”

“And what do you want to cook?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know,” Sam shrugged his shoulders. “Thoughts on Brussels sprouts?”

“You’re horrible,” Dean said with disgust.

“Okay, calm down, it was a joke,” Sam laughed.

“Cool,” Dean nodded. “No Brussels sprouts.”

“Noted,” Sam smiled. “And don’t worry, there will be pie.”


	18. Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: "Let's binge-watch Christmas movies!"

“I have an idea,” Cas declared, walking into Dean's room without even saying hello.

Dean, who was listening to music on his bed, took his headphones off.

“I’m listening,” he said.

“Let’s binge-watch Christmas movies!”

This was not what Dean had expected, but he liked Christmas movies, so he smiled at Cas.

“That would be great,” he nodded.

“Thank you,” Cas smiled. “I’m scared that I still don’t know enough about Christmas to make everyone happy, and I want to learn.”

Upon hearing Cas’s concerns, Dean stood up from the bed and walked over to him, taking Cas’s hands in his own.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “You’re doing great.”

“You’re only saying that because I’m your boyfriend.”

“Hey, that’s not true!” Dean objected. “Wait, boyfriend?”

Cas’s eyes went wide when he realized what he had just said.

“Uh, yeah, I mean, I know we haven’t really talked about it, but…”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to explain yourself,” Dean interrupted. “I was a little surprised, but I like that word. _Boyfriend._ ”

“Me, too,” Cas beamed at him. “I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

“Neither have I,” Dean smiled. “I guess we’ll have to learn together.”


	19. Finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: "It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas."

“Hey, Cas, we need your help,” Dean announced, standing in the doorway of Cas’s room.

“Do you need assistance putting up the Christmas lights?” Cas asked, ready to help.

“No, it’s the opposite, actually,” Dean informed him. “The living room is finished, and we’d like you to take a look at it.”

“Oh, okay,” Cas agreed. Dean led him to the living room where Sam was sitting in one of the armchairs, smiling when he noticed Dean and Cas arriving.

“What do you think?” he inquired, gesturing around the room.

Cas looked around, admiring the strings of lights hung up everywhere.

“I love it,” he said. “It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas.”

“You like Michael Bublé?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Who?” Cas questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Michael Bublé,” Dean repeated. “You know, the guy who sings _It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas?_ ”

“I didn’t know that was the title of a song,” Cas admitted.

“Of course you didn’t,” Dean laughed. “You’re adorable.”

“I don’t know whether I should take that as a compliment or not.”

“You should,” Dean grinned, taking Cas’s hand in his own before kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these shorter chapters but ever since Taylor Swift has decided to release a new surprise album a few days ago, I couldn't concentrate on anything else lol. I promise I'll get back to writing some longer chapters soon.


	20. Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: "Merry Christmas, bitch!"

“Dean!”

Sam’s yell was so loud that even though Dean and Cas were on the other side of the house, they could hear it loud and clear. They were listening to music, but Dean turned the volume down as soon as he heard Sam.

“What the hell was that?” he asked, looking at Cas cluelessly.

Just as he finished his question, Sam burst through the bedroom door, looking furious.

“Why are you wearing a hat indoors?” Dean asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t know, Dean,” Sam huffed. “You tell me.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Yeah, _sure_.”

“Wait, am I missing something here? What happened?” Castiel asked.

“Maybe you should ask your boyfriend.”

“What did you do?” Cas turned to Dean.

“Nothing,” Dean said defensively.

“He’s telling the truth, you know.”

Sam turned around as he heard Gabriel’s voice from the doorway.

“ _You_ did it?” he questioned.

“Merry Christmas, bitch!” Gabriel laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Sam declared.

“No, you’re not,” Gabe smirked. “You love me.”

Sam rolled his eyes in response.

“Wait, what did you do?” Dean asked.

“I put glitter in Sam’s shampoo,” Gabriel revealed.

“Oh, _that’s_ why you’re wearing the hat,” Castiel realized.

“Yeah,” Sam mumbled, looking pointedly at Gabriel.

“Come on, you gotta show us what it looks like,” Dean said with a grin.

“No way in hell,” Sam shook his head.

“We’re in Heaven, Sam,” Dean pointed out. “You should say no way in _heaven_.”

Sam huffed before walking out of the room, Gabriel following him close behind.

“Those two are gonna be the death of me,” Dean sighed, making Cas smile and nod in agreement.


	21. Turkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: "You burnt the turkey?!"

December 24th arrived faster than Dean had thought it would. In his mind, the last few days leading up to it blurred into flashes of baking, gift picking, decorating, and organizing. Before he knew it, there were only a few hours left until guests would start arriving for dinner.

Dean was standing in the kitchen now, leaning against the counter with a beer in hand. The idea was that he would help Sam cook dinner, but it quickly turned into Sam doing all the work while Dean kept making sarcastic remarks and being utterly unhelpful.

“How many people are coming again?” he asked as he looked over the food on the kitchen table.

“I don’t know. I kinda lost count once Gabe started inviting people without asking us first,” Sam confessed.

“And you think what we’re making is going to be enough for _everyone_?” Dean asked skeptically.

“Of course not,” Sam rolled his eyes. “I’ve asked some of the guests to bring their own food as well.”

“Oh, okay,” Dean nodded. “That’s good.”

Just as the boys’ conversation came to an end, Castiel entered the kitchen, walking up to Dean.

“Are you busy?” he asked. “I’d like to show you something.”

“Well, we’re preparing dinner,” Dean replied, pointing at the kitchen counter.

“It’s okay, you can go” Sam interrupted. “Gabriel’s coming over soon, I’ll just ask him for help.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded before turning around to face Cas. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“So, why did you call me here?” Dean asked as he stepped into Cas’s room.

“I heard about a new Christmas movie that came out, and I want to watch it with you,” Cas stated. “I heard it’s about lesbians.”

“Okay,” Dean laughed. “Watching a movie with you sounds _way_ better than watching Sam cook.”

“Great,” Cas said with a smile. “I prepared some snacks,” he added, gesturing at his nightstand where a large bowl of popcorn and a plate of gingerbread cookies were sitting.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Dean beamed at him.

* * *

Cas and Dean got about halfway through the movie when the distinct smell of burnt food started flooding the air in the room.

“Do you smell that?” Dean turned to Cas after pausing the movie.

“Yeah,” Cas nodded. “We should go check on Sam.”

They got up from the bed and walked out into the corridor, where they ran into Sam and Gabriel.

“Everything is fine,” Gabe declared before Dean could even ask anything.

“Well, that makes me think everything is _definitely_ not fine,” Dean responded. “What happened?”

“I burnt the turkey,” Sam explained.

"You burnt the turkey?!"

“Well, _somebody_ distracted me,” Sam said defensively.

“Hey, you seemed pretty enthusiastic just a few minutes ago,” Gabriel replied with a smirk.

“Ew,” Dean groaned. “Please tell me you didn’t do any of that in the kitchen.”

“No, of course not,” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Good,” Dean nodded. “Now, let’s clean up before our guests arrive.”


	22. Antlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: "Did you just put fake antlers on the dog?"

Sam and Dean should have suspected that leaving Gabriel alone with Miracle wasn’t a good idea, even if it was only for a few minutes while they went upstairs to set up the guest bedrooms. Unfortunately, Gabriel managed to convince them that it was going to be alright when in reality, it wasn’t. Dean realized this when he returned downstairs to pick up some extra pillows, and he saw Miracle run up to him.

“Gabriel!” he shouted.

“Yes?” Gabe appeared on the other side of the corridor.

“Did you just put fake antlers on the dog?” Dean asked with the tone that a parent would use right after discovering that their child had snuck out of the house without permission.

“No, I didn’t,” Gabriel shook his head.

“Why are you lying to me? I can see them,” Dean pointed out.

“I didn’t put fake antlers on him,” Gabe repeated. “Those are real.”

“What?”

“I gave him real antlers,” Gabe said.

“Undo that _right now!_ ” Dean commanded.

“But he’s cute!” Gabe objected. “At least let me keep them until tomorrow morning. Everyone would think they’re adorable.”

Dean stayed silent for a few moments before glancing down at Miracle. He seemed perfectly fine, not upset about the antlers at all.

“Okay,” he sighed. “But you’re gonna reverse it as soon as we're done opening presents!”

“Fine," Gabe agreed.


	23. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: "Oh my God, I haven’t got you a present!"

It was around 6 pm when guests started arriving at the Winchester house for Christmas dinner. Charlie and her girlfriend were the first ones, but everyone else followed shortly after as well. Half an hour later, the sound of people chatting and laughing filled the entire living room, and several piles of gifts sat under the tree, waiting to opened on Christmas morning. Even those who were usually skeptic about Christmas couldn't help but enjoy themselves as they admired the strings of lights that illuminated the room, and felt the scent of gingerbread all around thanks to Castiel's cookies. 

Dean didn’t remember the last time he felt this proud of something he helped create. He smiled to himself as he walked around the crowd hand in hand with Castiel, trying to talk to everyone for at least a few minutes before dinner.

“This is so much fun,” Cas said as they walked up to Bobby and Rufus.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Dean responded.

Before they could start a conversation, however, someone knocked on the front door.

“Just a moment,” Dean excused himself, walking up to the door to open it.

“Hello.”

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes when he came face to face with their newest guest.

“Jack! Is that really you?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jack nodded.

“I didn’t think you'd come back,” Dean admitted.

“I never really left,” Jack replied, “but I know what you mean. I came back because I missed you guys.”

“We missed you, too,” Dean nodded. “Do you plan on staying?”

“Yes,” Jack confirmed. “It turns out, being God is quite a lonely job,” he added.

“Oh my God, I haven’t got you a present!” Dean realized.

“It’s okay,” Jack reassured him. “I don’t need any presents.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Jack smiled. “I don’t want anything like that. I just want to spend tonight with you all. If you have enough room for me, of course.”

“Always,” Dean replied with a smile before stepping aside to let Jack into the room.


	24. Ornaments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: "Stop smashing my ornaments."

**Ornaments**

Christmas dinner couldn’t have gone better. Everyone was chatting joyfully, and the table was filled with the dishes that various guests had brought. Dean was sitting between Jack and Castiel, holding Cas’s hand as they were talking.

“When you said you were planning on staying,” Cas turned to Jack. “Did you mean permanently?”

“Yes,” Jack nodded with a smile. “I’m thinking about moving to this town, actually.”

“We’d love that,” Dean said excitedly. “There is a lot of space left on our street. You could build yourself a house there.”

“Or you could move in with us, if you want,” Cas suggested.

“Yeah, totally,” Dean agreed.

“Thank you guys,” Jack said with a grin, “but are you sure? Wouldn’t it be a burden?”

“Never,” Dean shook his head.

“I would love to move in, then,” Jack decided.

“Perfect,” Dean smiled.

“I think I’ll enjoy living with you,” Jack continued. “And I’ve been missing Miracle as well. It’ll be great to see him again.”

“Wait, you haven’t seen him before dinner?” Dean asked.

“No.”

“That's weird. He’s supposed to be in the house,” Dean said. “I’m gonna go check on him, just to make sure everything's alright. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded as he watched Dean stand up.

* * *

Dean searched the entire house for Miracle before finding him in one of the guest rooms. He somehow managed to knock almost all of the carefully crafted decoration to the floor, shattering some ornaments in the process.

“Hey, buddy,” Dean said gently as he stepped into the room. Miracle ran up to him excitedly as soon as he noticed him. “Stop smashing my ornaments,” Dean said while kneeling down to pet Miracle. “Come on, let’s get you out of here,” he continued, standing up and leading Miracle out of the room. Miracle looked back on the ruined decoration once more before turning his back to it and following Dean. “Good boy,” Dean smiled as he closed the door behind him.


	25. Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: "Oh, so we’re putting out beer for Santa now?"

As much as Sam enjoyed being the host on Christmas Eve, it was an exhausting task, considering the sheer number of guests attending. Whenever something unexpected happened, people kept expecting _Sam_ to fix everything even though Gabriel, Castiel, and Jack were all there as well, and they were all more qualified to solve sudden emergencies than Sam. By the time everyone went to sleep, Sam wanted nothing more than to follow them and finally fall asleep in the comforting silence of his bedroom. He was already in his pajamas, ready to rest, when Dean knocked on his door.

“Are you awake?” he asked, opening the door slightly.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Sam groaned. “Come in.”

“We almost forgot to leave cookies out for Santa,” Dean said as he stepped into the room with a tray of cookies in his hand. “We can’t forget about Santa!”

“Okay,” Sam huffed. “But why do you need me for that?”

“I want your advice. Do you think he will like these?” Dean asked, looking at the tray he was holding.

“Yeah, I’m sure he will,” Sam nodded as he examined the cookies. They were ones he’d made himself earlier that day, so he knew they tasted good.

“And do you think he would like the beer that Bobby had brought?” Dean continued.

“Oh, so we’re putting out beer for Santa now?” Sam asked skeptically.

“Yeah, why not?” Dean questioned. “Everyone else will be leaving out milk, he’ll get sick of it by the time he gets here. He’ll appreciate the alcohol.”

“Sure, if you say so,” Sam laughed, wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

“Okay, thanks,” Dean smiled. “I’ll let you sleep now.”

“Thanks,” Sam rolled his eyes before watching Dean walk out of the room and close the door behind him.


	26. Vanished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: "Shut up! Santa is real!"

“Look, Sammy!” Dean barged into Sam’s room on Christmas Morning without warning. Sam was still in his bed, half-asleep.

“What?” he grunted, opening his eyes. “Why are you showing me an empty plate?” he asked.

“This is the one we left out for Santa last night!” Dean explained. “The cookies have vanished! He ate them all!”

“Brilliant,” Sam sighed, closing his eyes. “Totally worth waking me up for.”

“Why aren’t you more excited?” Dean inquired.

“Because I’m sleepy,” Sam replied.

“Oh, okay. We’ll talk about this later, then.”

* * *

Dean left Sam’s room with a huge grin on his face, and headed downstairs to show Cas his discovery as well.

“Santa, huh?” he heard Charlie’s voice behind him just as he was about to reach the staircase. He turned around to face Charlie, who stood a few feet away from him with her eyebrows raised. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to listen in,” she sighed. “But I was walking by, and you talk so loudly that I couldn’t help but overhear it.”

“It’s okay,” Dean assured her.

“Do you really think Santa ate those cookies?” Charlie questioned with a smirk.

“Shut up! Santa is real!” Dean responded, making Charlie laugh.

“Wait, you’re not messing with me?” she asked when she noticed how serious Dean’s face remained.

“No,” Dean shook his head. “He’s actually real. I saw him myself.”

“Wow,” Charlie smiled. “I love Heaven.”

“Yeah, me, too,” Dean smiled back.


	27. Christmas Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: "Roses are red, Violets are blue, Merry Christmas, bitch, I love you."

On Christmas morning, Dean thought he would have some time for himself before any guests would start coming downstairs, so he decided to sprawl out on the most comfortable couch in the living room, and read a chapter from one of his favorite books. He didn’t get far, however, because Castiel walked into the room ten minutes later with a serious look on his face.

“Dean, I want to give you something,” he declared.

“What is it?” Dean asked, looking up. Cas walked over to him, handing him what appeared to be a Christmas card.

“Merry Christmas,” he said.

“This is my Christmas gift?” Dean laughed, taking at the card.

“No, of course not,” Cas replied. “You’re going to get your _real_ gift when we start opening presents. This is just something I wanted to give you without anyone else seeing it.”

“Alright,” Dean said, looking at the card before opening it.

_“Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Merry Christmas, bitch,_

_I love you.”_

Dean couldn’t help but laugh after reading the words written inside.

“Let me guess,” he said, looking back up at Cas. “You took Gabriel’s advice again.”

“Yes, but how did you know?” Cas asked, tilting his head and furrowing his eyebrows.

“Just a hunch,” Dean smiled. “I love you, too,” he added, stepping close to Cas and kissing him on the cheek before walking away to place the card on his bedside table, leaving a blushing Castiel behind.


	28. Morning Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: "Christmas isn't just about the presents."

“Jesus Christ.”

Being confronted with the sight of a half-naked Gabriel was not something Dean had expected when he decided to head to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, yet here he was, standing in the middle of the room awkwardly, trying to look at anything but Gabe in front of him.

“Not quite,” Gabriel smirked.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Dean inquired, eyes fixated on the floor. Gabe didn’t answer, but Dean heard him snap his fingers.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded when he finally mustered enough courage to glance up and see Gabriel wearing a white shirt.

“Everyone is awake now,” Gabe said while pouring himself a glass of water.

“So?” Dean questioned, waiting for some further explanation.

“We can start opening presents!”

“Gabe,” Dean sighed. “Christmas isn’t just about the presents.”

“Yes, I know. It’s also about candy.”

“That’s not what I…”

“Okay, relax,” Gabe laughed, interrupting Dean. “I was joking. Well, partly.” He patted Dean’s shoulder before walking out of the room. Dean stared at his back for a second before turning around and walking over to the coffee machine. He desperately needed that cup of coffee.


	29. Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: "Oh my God, a fucking reindeer!"

“Why are you like this?” Dean sighed when Gabriel interrupted his breakfast for the fourth time in fifteen minutes to ask when they could start opening Christmas presents.

“Maybe I just can’t wait to see what Santa has brought me,” Gabe replied with fake innocence. “Or maybe it’s about something else,” he added ominously.

“Alright, fine,” Dean sighed. “If your plan was to wear me down until I give in, then congratulations, it worked. Tell everyone to gather in the living room.”

* * *

“Come on, Sam, you’re going to love my gift,” Gabe insisted as he and Sam walked towards the living room.

“I’m kind of worried about what you came up with,” Sam confessed.

“As you should be,” Gabe nodded as they reached the doorway.

“Oh my God, it’s a fucking reindeer,” Sam stated the obvious as he stepped into the room. He didn’t even need to ask Gabe whether it was the gift they were just talking about. He knew it was. “Are you serious?” he asked, turning around and shaking his head.

“I love you, too,” Gabriel responded with a laugh, standing on his tiptoes and giving Sam a peck on the lips.

“Just because you’re cute doesn’t mean you can get away with anything,” Sam smiled at him after pulling away.

“You and I both know that’s not true,” Gabe grinned.

* * *

Dean barely paid attention to the loud conversation that could be heard all over the crowded living room; he was far too busy searching for the presents that belonged to him. He’d found four of them so far, from Sam, Bobby, Santa, and Charlie. He knew there would be more, but there were so many boxes around him that looking through the name tags on every single one took ages.

“I think this one is yours as well,” he heard Castiel’s voice from behind him. He smiled as he turned around, taking the small box Castiel was holding out for him.

“Thank you,” he nodded, checking the tag. “It’s from you…”

“Yes, I know,” Cas laughed.

Dean tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box, only to find a small key inside. He looked up at Castiel with confusion.

“Follow me,” Cas said before turning around and walking out of the room. Dean followed close behind, confused about what exactly was Cas’s plan. “Here,” Cas finally stopped in the middle of the corridor, pointing at a door Dean didn’t even recall having in the first place.

“What is this?” he asked, confused.

“This is the door that your key opens,” Cas explained.

Dean took the key out of the box and unlocked the door, finding a stairway leading to what looked like a basement. He looked at Cas with confusion once more before walking down, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness downstairs.

“I didn’t think we had a basement,” he mused as he arrived at the bottom.

“It’s brand new,” Cas said, snapping his fingers to turn the lights on.

Dean looked around in the the sudden brightness. Even though the room was fully furnished, what caught his eye was the pool table that stood in the middle.

“Oh, this is really cool!”

“You like it?” Cas asked, looking at him hopefully.

“Of course, I do!” Dean answered without missing a beat.

“That’s good to hear,” Cas nodded with a smile. “I was a little worried because I wasn’t sure you’d be happy with it, but then I talked to Gabriel, and he said you would probably get down on one knee and propose to me when you saw it, so I went for it.”

Once Cas was finished rambling, Dean pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you so much,” he said softly after pulling away. “And I can’t believe Gabriel actually gave good advice for once. You know, if marriage was a thing in Heaven…”

“It _is_ a thing,” Cas interrupted him.

“Really?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I mean, this is Heaven, Dean,” Cas laughed. “If you want to marry somebody, nobody can stop you.”

“Interesting,” Dean mumbled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Castiel’s smile had never been wider than in that moment.


	30. D&D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: "Do you wanna build a snow-" / "Don't you dare finish that!"
> 
> I can't believe it's Christmas Eve already. Happy Holidays to all of you who celebrate!

After everyone had opened their presents on Christmas morning, some guests decided to head home for lunch, while others opted to stay a little longer and chill out in the living room with the Winchesters, eating cookies and humming along to the Christmas playlist Castiel had set up.

“So, what do we do now?” Kevin asked, looking around the room questioningly.

“I don’t know,” Dean replied. “We could play some games if you guys are up for it.”

Most people nodded in agreement. Even Charlie, who, up until that point, had concentrated all her attention on the book she had received from her girlfriend, looked up after hearing Dean’s words.

“We could play D&D!” she suggested, her eyes lighting up.

“I’d love that,” Kevin smiled.

“That’s a good idea,” Gabriel said, “but what if we performed some songs together first?” He looked around in the room before taking a deep breath and starting to sing. “Do you wanna build a snow-”

“Don’t you dare finish that!” Dean groaned, shooting a death glare in Gabriel’s direction.

“Alright, no singing then,” Gabe laughed.

“Let’s just play D&D,” Charlie said. “I could be the DM. I have an idea.”

“Okay,” Dean smiled. “But you might have to explain the rules to some of us. I’ve never played this game before.”

“Neither have I,” Castiel confessed.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s not that difficult once you get the hang of it,” Charlie reassured them.

“Good,” Dean nodded.

“Perfect. I’ll prepare everything, and we can start the game in fifteen minutes.”


	31. Forevermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: "I love Christmas more than anything." / "What, even more than me?"

By late afternoon on Christmas Day, even the last guest had left the Winchester house, and everything was calm as Sam, Dean, and Castiel sat in the living room with a cold beer in hand. Jack was in the process of moving in, so faint sounds of him moving furniture around could be heard from upstairs now and then, but other than that, the house was silent.

“I think we did a wonderful job last night,” Dean pondered before taking a sip of his beer. “Everyone seemed to be having fun.”

“Yeah, it was great,” Sam nodded before looking at Castiel. “Did you enjoy it, too?” he asked. “This was your first time celebrating Christmas properly, right?”

“Yes,” Cas replied. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot, and I concluded that I love Christmas more than anything.”

“What, even more than me?” Dean asked, looking thoroughly offended.

“Of course not, Dean,” Cas smiled. “I love it more than anything that isn’t _you_ ,” he corrected himself.

“Alright,” Dean laughed, wrapping his arm around Cas.

“You’re disgustingly cute together,” Sam shook his head.

“Well, you better get used to it,” Dean said, pulling Cas close and resting his head on the angel's shoulder. He closed his eyes, contemplating how unbelievably lucky he felt. Not only was he in Heaven, but he also had his brother by his side, and Heaven’s most beautiful angel was in love with _him_ of all people. It seemed too good to be true, but Dean made a conscious effort to push his feelings of unworthiness away.

 _After all those years of hunting monsters, I deserve to rest,_ he reminded himself. _We all do._

He raised his head and rested his chin on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I love you,” he whispered, looking into Cas’s deep blue eyes.

“I love you, too,” Cas responded without the slightest hint of hesitation.

Dean smiled at him before leaning in and giving him a lazy kiss on the lips.

For the first time in his life, Dean felt complete. He knew Jack would come downstairs soon, and the four of them would all gather around the TV for a movie marathon, most likely watching The Lord of the Rings trilogy. He knew Sam would keep commenting on every scene, bombarding them with fun facts and trivia about the production of the movies. He knew Jack would want to drink beer, but he also knew he would hate the taste. Dean smiled to himself at the thought. He couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his night. Cas, Sam, and Jack were his family, and they were by his side, forevermore. Nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Firstly, I would like to thank every single one of you who read this fic. It was lovely to come online every day and see the comments and kudos; it really helped me get through this last month.  
> Secondly, I have some announcements to make. Even though today's chapter was the last one in this series, I am not quite ready to let go of this story just yet. Because of this, I have decided to do the following:  
> 1\. Go through all the chapters one final time, editing out any mistakes I might find. While doing this, whenever anything comes up that captures my imagination, I'm going to write it down and create a list of headcanons, which I am going to release as a kind of bonus chapter once I'm done editing all 31 chapters. I decided to do this because there are some loose ends and I have some ideas that couldn't make it into the final story, and I don't want them to go to waste. And if I'm compiling a list of all these headcanons, I might as well release it to those of you who care, right? So, once it's done, I'm going to add it as the 32nd chapter to this series.  
> 2\. I am also going to write a proper bonus chapter! It's going to take place and come out on New Year's Eve, as the 33rd chapter of the series.  
> 3\. When both the final editing and the bonus chapters are done, I'm going to compile this whole story into a PDF, which I am going to share with you guys so that you can read it even when you're offline. I don't know if there are people who actually want me to do this, but I thought it would be cool, and if there is at least one person who does want it, then it's worth it.  
> Thank you again for reading and loving this story, it means a lot!
> 
> See you again soon!  
> Moriel / Domi33


	32. Bonus Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the bonus headcanons I have promised!

Heaven:

  * All of Team Free Will’s friends and family live in the same area (or “neighborhood”).
  * The reason Heaven is divided into smaller places is that this way everyone can live with their loved ones, and in an environment they enjoy.
  * Sometimes neighborhoods can have wildly varying climates. If one person’s idea of Heaven is a warm beach, but their best friend would much rather live in the mountains, those two places can coexist in the same area.
  * It is possible to travel outside of one’s own neighborhood and visit other people. People can even move to a different neighborhood if they want.
  * Even though there are stores in each neighborhood, nothing actually costs money, since there is an infinite supply of everything. When people want to go shopping, they can just take whatever they like, and the shop refills itself afterward.



The Winchester House:

  * The library can hold way more books than it would physically be possible for a room its size. It has the ability to sense what a person wants/needs to read at the moment and shows them those books.
  * The fridge refills itself each time someone opens it.
  * The beds are so comfortable that it actually took Sam and Dean a while to get used to the softness.



Castiel:

  * Cas can now feel the taste of foods and drinks normally. This is because after helping Jack re-build Heaven, Jack asked him whether there was something he personally wanted to change/manifest in Heaven, and he said he wanted to be able to enjoy food as humans could.
  * The reason Cas’s gingerbread cookies turned out so amazing is that once Dean was watching him do the baking, Cas wanted him to like his cookies so bad that he ended up involuntarily using some of his angel powers to enhance the taste. The secret ingredient, in this case, was literally love.
  * The first dream Castiel had when he decided to try sleeping was something completely nonsensical. The only thing he remembered once he woke up was that Dean was there, in a bright green wig, asking Cas to watch Frozen together.
  * The reason Cas doesn’t like hot chocolate is that he doesn’t like the taste of chocolate at all; he finds it too sweet.
  * The lesbian Christmas movie that Cas wanted to watch with Dean was Happiest Season.



Charlie:

  * Charlie met her girlfriend because a friend invited her to play D&D with some friends outside Charlie’s own neighborhood. Once they started dating, her girlfriend moved in with her, but she visits her old neighborhood quite frequently.
  * When Charlie saw Cas and Dean make out in the parking lot, she thought about telling Sam, so that she could win their bet, but she ended up deciding against it because she didn’t want to out Cas and Dean’s relationship before they were ready to tell Sam themselves.
  * A few days before Christmas, Charlie came up with a great idea for a Christmas D&D game. Even though she didn’t know whether the Winchesters would like to play, she’d brought her notes, maps, character sheets, and dice anyway, hoping to have a chance to use them. She was ecstatic when everyone agreed to play. That game may or may not have ended up as the beginning of a new weekly tradition of everyone gathering in the Winchester house, playing D&D together.



Jack:

  * Before Jack decided to come back, he was a bit hesitant because he wasn’t sure if Team Free Will would like it. He was worried that they would be angry because of how he’d left in the first place. Luckily, he gathered enough courage after a while to get over his anxieties.
  * Once he moves in with the Winchesters, Jack tries to make his room look just like his old room did in the Bunker because it gives him comfort and familiarity.



Santa:

  * Santa has the ability to slow down or even freeze time around him, that’s how he’s able to deliver presents to so many people so quickly.
  * It was Castiel’s idea to make Santa real in Heaven.
  * Santa gave two presents for Dean, which were Taylor Swift’s two 2020 albums, _folklore_ and _evermore_. Dean may or may not have cried while listening to them. Sam may or may not have caught him while doing so.
  * He gave Charlie a gorgeous set of dice that she can use for D&D. They look like they have galaxies stirring and moving around inside of them.
  * Dean was right, Santa loved the beer they left out for him.



Dean & Castiel:

  * It was Dean who invited Cas to live with him and Sam once all three of them reunited in Heaven.
  * After Dean and Cas’s first kiss, Sam actually noticed that something had changed between the two, but he didn’t exactly know what it was.
  * Once Dean and Cas move into the same room, they cannot fall asleep without touching each other in some way. Most of the time, it’s Cas putting an arm around Dean, but sometimes it’s the other way around.
  * One of the gifts Dean gave Cas for Christmas was a mixtape with all his “guilty pleasure” songs. To most people, he would never admit to liking these, but when it comes to Cas, he has nothing to hide or be ashamed of.
  * Soon after finding out that marriage exists in Heaven, Dean went out to get a ring.



Sam & Gabriel:

  * It took a while for Sam and Gabriel to become more than friends. When Sam first found out that Gabe was in Heaven as well, they only hung out occasionally, but Dean and Cas spent so much time alone that Sam and Gabe were left alone a lot. This brought them closer and closer until they realized they had feelings for each other.
  * Dean was surprised when he found out about their relationship because he was too clueless about the chemistry between them to realize what was happening.
  * Sam ends up keeping the reindeer Gabriel had given him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The New Year's bonus chapter is going to be uploaded tomorrow, along with the link to the PDF version of the whole series. :)


	33. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, everyone!
> 
> Is this chapter way too fluffy? Yes. Is it also way too cliché? Yes. But do I care? Nope.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> The link to the PDF version of the series is in the end notes.

The small box in Dean’s pocket seemed heavier than it should have been. He couldn’t forget about it, even when he and Sam started decorating the house for the New Year’s Eve party they were throwing.

“You seem tense,” Sam pointed out as they sat down for a coffee break in the kitchen.

“Because I am,” Dean laughed nervously.

“Why?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Yes,” Sam nodded.

“Good.” Dean took the box out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of Sam. “Open it,” he instructed, and Sam complied.

“Wow.” He stared at the ring inside before looking up at Dean. “Is this…?”

“Yeah.”

“You want to do it tonight?”

“That’s the plan,” Dean confirmed.

“And you’re worried about what Cas is going to say,” Sam realized.

“Exactly.”

“He’s gonna say yes,” Sam said with complete certainty.

“I know,” Dean laughed. “But there’s still a small part of me that says this is a bad idea.”

“It’s not,” Sam shook his head. “There aren’t two people in this world who are more perfect for each other than you two.”

“Thank you for saying that,” Dean smiled.

* * *

Dean struggled to find enough time alone with Cas that night. No matter which room of the house he entered, he found himself face to face with at least five people, some of whom he barely even knew. He normally didn’t mind big crowds, and he loved a good party, but now that he desperately wanted to find a private spot, he thought it was immensely annoying.

In the end, it was Cas who came up with a solution.

“Could we go for a walk?” he asked as he walked up to Dean in the living room. “I’d like to get some fresh air.”

“Good idea,” Dean nodded before taking Cas’s hand and leading him outside.

* * *

Dean and Cas walked slowly along a small creek that ran through their whole neighborhood. Dean was unusually quiet; he knew all too well that there wouldn’t come a time more perfect than this, but he was still trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

“I have to admit, I was quite happy that you wanted to come for a walk,” he finally broke the silence. “There is something I wanted to ask you.”

“What is it?” Cas asked curiously as they both stopped.

“Cas, I love you,” Dean started, reaching out to hold Cas’s hand. “When I thought I had lost you, I thought I was lost, too. I’ve been thinking, and I realized that I don’t want to feel like that _ever_ again. We belong together.”

Cas’s eyes widened as he watched Dean kneel down and take a small velvet box out of the pocket of his jacket.

“Will you marry me?” Dean asked, opening the box to reveal a stunning white gold ring.

“Yes!” Cas replied before letting out a laugh.

“Oh, thank God,” Dean sighed before standing up and pulling Cas close to him. When he pulled away, he took the ring and pulled it onto Cas’s finger.

“It’s perfect,” he smiled, admiring how it looked on Cas. It was simple and elegant, exactly Cas’s style.

“You won’t believe this, Dean,” Cas said, “but I was planning to propose to you tonight, too.”

“Really?” Dean laughed.

“Yeah,” Cas nodded before reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out a box that looked quite similar to Dean’s one. “Will you marry me, Dean?” he asked.

“Yes,” Dean responded. “Yes, yes, _yes!_ ”

* * *

“We have an announcement!” Dean yelled through the crowd after they arrived back home. Everyone in the room turned to him and Cas, waiting for him to continue, but instead of speaking, Dean simply held up his hand so that the ring on his finger was clearly visible.

“Oh my God, congratulations!” Charlie grinned at them.

“Wait,” Sam said. “I thought _you_ were going to be the one to propose.”

“I did propose,” Dean explained, “but Cas was planning the exact same thing.”

“Wow, you really are perfect for each other,” Sam smiled. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” Dean grinned.

“Can I help organize the wedding?” Gabriel asked.

“No!” Dean and Cas said in perfect unison.

“Wow! I expected better of you,” Gabe shook his head, looking offended.

“Alright, you can help with one condition,” Dean said.

“Which is?”

“Sam supervises all of your decisions.”

Gabriel considered this for a moment.

“Deal,” he finally nodded.

* * *

“Happy new year, everyone!” Gabriel shouted right as the clock struck midnight.

Dean smiled at Cas before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

“I think this year is going to be amazing,” he said after pulling away.

“Yeah, I agree,” Cas said.

“Let’s just hope Gabriel doesn’t go overboard with the wedding planning,” Dean added.

“Hey!” Gabe yelled. “I heard that.”

“Good,” Dean laughed. “We’ll keep an eye on you!”

“I promise you nothing will be magenta-colored,” Gabe replied. “But I can’t promise anything else,” he said with a wink.

“Don’t worry, guys, I’ll make sure he doesn’t take any of his pranks too far,” Sam promised.

“Thank you, Sammy,” Dean smiled. He knew no one in Heaven could stand between Gabriel and his pranks, but he didn’t mind it too much. His and Cas’s wedding was going to be perfect, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter and this series!  
> Here is the PDF link I promised:  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AxJYmu4MIW0mICp3S0yJKxIFsbtWiOix/view?usp=sharing


End file.
